A story that should be told
by Kaoruko Hina
Summary: I have a story to tell but it's not mine. It's not even a full story but a chapter of someone else's story...that should definitely be told. Are you going to miss it?


Hello there! This is the second time i write a fanfic in english, and i know i will have some grammar mistakes, but I'm trying to learn, so i you want to help me with it, you should tell me in a review! My use of grammar and verb tenses may be wrong (but it's because in spanish we have lots of grammar tenses and synonims to explain the same thing and as I'm not english native but spanish...I may loose some stupidity! Hahaha)

But aniway, I hope that you enjoy the story and send me lots and lots of reviews! =D

PS: The characters are not mine, if they were, Scorpius and Lily would have been together from long time ago. I swear!

 **CHARACTER PB's**

 _Lily Potter_ \- Karen Gillian

 _Scorpius Malfoy_ \- Austin Butler

* * *

 **-A story that should be told-**

Hello everyone, my name desn't matter right now, truth is I'm not the important one here because this is not my story so you can simply call me "the narrator". Aniway, this is not their full story (just a crucial chapter of their lifes though) and it is located in a place called Godric's Hollow. It was half inhabited by wizards and half by muggles. Our protagonists, of course, are wizards. Both of them daughter and son of two different wizards whose acts determinated the course of the magic history.

But let's start.

The snow seem to fall calm and softly outside Lily's warm and cosy house. Lily is our female protagonist. She is Harry Potter's little daughter (I shall not explain who Harry is because everyone knows him, specially wizards like us, you, reader, and me). Lily Potter is an eighteen young lady who just started working at the St Mungo Hospital as a sanator after finishing her magic studies in Hogwarts. She was still living in her parents house because she was saving some money to find her own flat near her workplace (although she was the last of three brothers to stay at the parental house).

Aniway, she didn't had to work that week because she had winter vacations. So because of her free time, she decided to lay on the sofa and watch muggle TV with a tasty hot chocolate, a Holiday Harpies themed blanket and her white kneazle purring at her side. Oh god she felt good! It has been a while since she decided to take some time for herself and when she did it was when she realized how much she needed it! Last weeks were up to no good because she couldn't spoke with her best friend Letta nor her best male friend Scorpius (which would be our coprotagonist). Letta was also her big brother's girlfriend and they both went on their first couple trip (they started to date just a half year before, three months after Letta and herself finished their studies on Hogwarts) and Scorpius...well, that was the weird part. Scorpius was two years and a half bigger than her and they met at Hogwarts. At first they hated each other because Lily was a a little proud, moody, hyperactive, extremely outgoing and it would be fair to say she was also a bit pampered (she grown up in a lovely family which always cared for each other, sometimes way too much, as in the case of James who was very overprotective). She had, of course, lots of virtues as well. But when they met, she didn't shown them to him.

Scorpius in the other hand, he was an introvert person but although he was shy he would change into a very different person when knowing him better. Lily, however, didn't knew him like that at the beggining and they had sort of a huge misunderstanding situation where she unfairly judjed him. He got pissed off by a punctual and isolated situation and it just happened that at that precise moment a friend of Lily crossed his path he toke it out on her. Lily got terribly angry and defended her friend in a very unpolite way. He didn't expect that to happen in that way, but he couldn'y just shut up and replied in the same way she did. So their enmity began at that pricise moment. But you know what they say right? You never know where life will take you and it was no different for Lily and Scorp. They ended up being besties when she was on her third year and Scorp on his fifth. After almost three years of daily verbal fights (and sometimes magic ones) and lots of scholar punishments they somehow found out they were actually very similar to each other.

Aniway, returning with Lily, she smiled tenderly when she remembered him. Life was very ironic, indeed. When she took Scorpius home for the first time uncle Ron almost got a heart attack, but besides that and a few cautitous and brief glances he was very welcome to come back every time he wanted to. And so he did! Scorpius really loved being in the Potter house because they were always very kind and nice with him. Not in a empty-headed way but truly and sincere. Also they were a very cheerful family and when he went there he always shown a huge smile on his face. And Lily loved that smile. Well, Lily loved everything about him, actually. The thing is she didn't had the courage to tell him her feelings though Letta was always saying they were made for each other. She never believed her for some reason.

-Lily! -Ginny shouted from the first floor. The redhaired girl frowned and seethed, she loved her mum but she just bothered her from her thougts -LILY! PLEASE COME HERE!

She rolled her eyes and left the cup on the table just before standing up and going where her mother was (which happened to be in the first floor's bathroom). And when she saw her mum with her arms on her shoulders she knew something was wrong. Lily suddently forgot about her previous bother feelings and turned white waiting for her to yell or something. But Ginny just sighed and rubbed her temple. Then she looked at her daughter which was staring at her confused.

-Mum...what?- Lily asked hasty- Seriously, what's wrong? Did I let my panties lying around or something?

-No, no, no -she said- mmm...could you please tell your dad to ask Mr Wiggins from the _Magic Creatures Department_ to send home a pest exterminator? We have a boggart pleague again! Oh my...I definitely have to find out where they come from! They're such a pain in the ass...

Lily got puzzled and a little pissed off. She didn't like bogarts either. They kind of caused her sort of a little trauma because the morning of her first 1st of September she saw one in that same bathroom and that time it turned into a creepy clown. James and Albus laughed at that for too long.

-It's ok, can I call him at his muggle phone? -she asked. Ginny shook her head, though.

-Send him an owl please, you know, no muggle signal into the _Ministery_ , honey.

-Yeah, right.

-Well, you go do it and I'll try to chase this one meanwhile.

Lily sighed but she knew there was nothing to do about at that moment, so she went downstairs to call Holly, the Potter house owl and picked up the first paper she found in the living room, wrote what Ginny said, tied it to the owl's leg and afterwords sent the animal trhough the window. It was then when she realized how cold was outside. She hugged herself for a moment and looked at the snow. It stopped and she didn't even noticed. Just like Scorpius's letters and calls. Only that in that case, she indeed realized that something went wrong with him but he wouldn't tell her and she sincerely didn't know what to do. Lily got very concerned and tried to call him to chat, convince him to go out with her sometimes but for two weeks he was very absent. Letta and their other friends also tried to approach but the resoult was the same. And if Lily, who was the closest person to him couldn't do anything, then nobody could. And she felt truly powerless then. Lily pressed her hands to her arms and tried to stifle a cry of rage.

Then closed the window very frustrated and began to insult Scorpius mentally. He was driving her nutts!

-Mom! -she yelled -I already sent Holly to dad! Do you need help with that thing?

-It's ok honey, this is personal now! I'll call you if I need you here! -she answered in the same tone.

Lily nodded for herself, asuming that she would be finally able to finish her chocolate and she was indeed about to sit down again when the door bell suddently rang. She growled for a second and wondered who would that be. It was saturday afternoon and they weren't expecting any guests. And it couldn't be James nor Albus because he also went to stay at a friend's place for a few days and if he would have changed his plans, he definitely would have notified it. Whoever it was, she was not in the mood that day so maybe the visitor might find a scowl instead a polite "hello there".

But when Lily opened the dor she couldn't even blink. She even forgot about the cold.

In front of her stood Scorpius Malfoy with a shy smile almost hidden by his enormous and great scarf. He had a red nose and cheeks because of the cold and his hair was filled with snowflakes, which were barely visible because his hair color was too light. She noticed, though, as well as she noticed that he wasn't wearing gloves.

-Hey... -he stammered, making a timid gesture with his hand to greet -What's up?

Lily then reacted and hit a soft punch to his chest, frowning at him.

-How dare you ask me "what's up" as if nothing had happened? I mean, everyone is trying to call you and you seem to dissipate into thin air! What the heck happened to you? Can you get an idea of how many insults I have come to invent alone against your person? Because I could write an entire enciclopedia!

Scorpius stifled a guffaw by covering the visible part of his mouth with his right hand. Lily noticed it and immediately putted her arms akimbo.

-You...

-Wanna have a walk with me? I can buy you some hot chocolate -he interrupted her.

Lily stared at him and for the first fime that afternoon, she looked him stright in the eyes. It was almost a silent conversation between them because Lily understood then whatever he wanted from her at that moment, therefore she smiled kindly and let him inside.

-Mum's upstairs fighting against a boggart -she said - I'll go and put something on and then tell her I'm going out.

-Ok -he said, leaning against the wall next to the entrance door -I'll wait here.

-You can wait into the living, you know?

-It's ok, I'm fine here -he said.

Lily noticed he was quite awkward so she said no more. She went upstairs, put herself on some warm clothes and once downstairs again, they left the house aimlessly. They had a truly calm walk just talking about trivial stuff while they're crossing a nearby park. There was not a soul and that felt quite soothing.

-Hey, look -Lily said, pointing out a bench nearby - let's have a seat.

-Don't you wanna go to have some chocolate? -He asked.

-No.

-Why not? -he was really puzzled. Drinking hot chocolate when freezing was one of Lily's favorite's hobbies.

But the immediate response he recieved was seeing her push aside the snowdrift from the said bench and then, sitting down with a smile on her face.

-Hey...

-I already had one before -she said, interrupting him - I did leave half cup, though.

-You selfish woman -he said, sitting next to her with his hands in his pockets -I do want one, you know?

-We'll get it later then!

-I'll throw you snow in your chocolate cup, just so you know.

Lily looked askance to him and showed her middle finger. He laughted and so did her but after a while Lily stared at some point just in front of her without seeing Scorpius. Afterwords she started to swing her legs.

-You won't talk about serious things in a cafeteria won't you?

He remained in silence and then, when he understood Lily's intentions he dropped into the back of the bench, removing hands from the pockets. He knew he would have to talk about _that_ sometime. It was just a matter of time for her to bring up the subject.

-Sorry for these last two weeks, Lils -he apologised -I needed some time to think you know?

Lily looked at him in silence, waiting for him to continue. She knew him very well and interrupting his speech at that point would have been a problem because he always had difficulties to begin to let out his deepest feelings and thoughts. Although at the end this ends up to be difficult for everyone isn't it? But we're talking about Scorpius, so let's continue.

-Lots of things happened to me you know?

He made a little pause because he wanted to chose wisely his words before saying them at loud.

-My grandma has been diagnosed with dragon pox.

Lily got puzzled. How could she ever expect to hear that? But though she paled, she stood in silence listening to him.

-It's a weird disease for having it nowadays, indeed. Aniway, they have discovered it too late and her days are numbered. Maybe two or three months left since her death -he sighed -that shocked me, of course. When my mother told me I just...I really didn't know how to react nor what to say. I've never had such a deep relationship with her like you do with yours but I do love her. I mean...she is still my family and though it may not seem so, she loves me a lot. But that would be something I could go through because you know she wore a delicate time health lately...

Scorp frowned while Lily looked at him with heavy heart.

-The problem is the lack of sensitivity and humanity that appears to have my family -he muttered.

-What do you mean? -she whispered with a lump in the throat.

He looked at her with what seemed to be a bit of shame.

-My grandma is dying and they only care about one single thing, do you imagine what would that be?

Lily slowly shook her head.

-Inheritance.

He remained in silence while Lily was trying to assimilate the information. Then he continued with his story.

-Not just my dad or my mum but my grandma as well. They're all worried about the paperwork they have to do so I can inherit all Malfoy's property after my dad. But as my grandma is still alive she has to authorize everything so that my dad can authorize me when time comes to. I mean... I suddenly got a lot on my shoulders and I did not even really understood what was going on! In fact I think I spend most of the time kind of groggy because I was trying to comprehend what the hell happened. Lots of questions came to my mind then. Is this the way to behave when a family member is with one foot in the grave? If not, what this behavior means then? Do I really need all those goods? Do I want them? What does the "Malfoy" name means to me? Does it makes me happy? What happiness means to me? I'm I happy? Is this the way I want to live my life?

Lily could not speak. Scorp's thoughts broke her entirely. He spoke a little forced at the beginning but as he delved into his thoughts, his words became deeper and heartfelt. In fact, the feeling that Scorp gave off was so desperate that Lily had to restrain mourn. She was not one to cry easily but seeing her beloved person like that...was kind of hard. She took off her left glove and gently placed her hand over his, afterwords she gave him a gentle squeeze. He showed a lopsided shy smile and laced their fingers.

-Your hand is really soft and warm -he whispered.

Lily blushed but kept her hand right where it was. Then she smiled tenderly to Scorp, encouraging him to continue with his story. He took a short pause and then continued.

-As I said, all those questions came to me and I didn't had the answer for any of them. Not until yesterday night. I really don't know how happened but I suddently knew what I wanted. You know, my mind got cleared in the blink of an eye and I went to my dad's office, took all the paperwork and then broke all those who concerned me.

-What? -Lily blurted.

-Yeah, I know, Insane ain't I?

-No, I didn't mean that... -she said - I'm sorry, please continue.

He looked at her more calmly than before and squeezed her hand.

-I know, don't feel sorry. I would've probably asked the same thing as you. I mean...why anyone would give up such a legacy? I asked that same thing to myself several times but I always arrived at the same conclusion. I do not need any ot those goods. I don't need them and I don't want them either. I have a few reasons though.

He paused himself again for a few seconds.

-Well, I want to live by my own effort. You know, earn my own money, pay my own expenses and learn how to be a decent adult which can do everything by himself and face his own problems with the head held high. You know I grown up in cotton and everything was given to me since I was a baby. I was never taught how to deal with life because I was suposed to keep the family's goods and then work on something which does not involve much effort either. They had plans for me since I was born and for exaple being a sanator at St Mungo wasn't exactly their pleasure but in the end, they ended up accepting it. After all, they wanted me to be better than them and somehow to be loved or at least accepted by the magic society even if I'm a Malfoy. I kind of achieved that and I'm sure they're proud of as well as I am to be part of such an ancient family as the Malfoys are. But that's it. That is the only inheritance I need for me to keep going on.

-I want to begin my own life- he continued - be free and make people accept me because it's me, Scorpius. Not my past nor my predecessors. I know I won't be able to rewrite Malfoy's name because they did mean things to many people, and I don't want to either. Everyone must know how mean they were in order to go in to the right direction. I want my children to know all that and to teach themhow to be decent human beings. I want to be a decent human being. So, no. I know that the Malfoy manor is a family legacy but I do not want to have to house a building where innocent blood has been spilled over the generations or the money that generated.

If someone had thrown a bomb at Lily's side she would not have even noticed it. Many thoughts crossed her head but she wasn't able to pronounce any word. Lily always thought she knew more or less what Scorpius felt about his family or his future, but she could not be further! Well, not exactly. She was right in some things, but what she thought only scratched the surface. She seemed to stay silent for too long, because Scorp looked down a bit insecure-

-I'm a fool, ain't I? -he muttered -I mean...someone else wouldn't had lost the chance to use all those goods to start a new life like I do. I've done the right th...?

He didn't had the chance to finish the question because Lily gave him the most tender hug she has ever gave to anyone else. Scorpius blushed and although with some delay, he returned the gesture. They stood like that for a while and then Lily slightly separated, just enough to rest her forehead against his. She looked at Scorpius with loving eyes and whispered to him very touched.

-You definitely are the most splendid human being I've ever met in my whole life.

-Don't mess with me you freckly dwarf - that was all he was able to say at such a compliment. Not that Lily was a rude person who never says compliments to people but that tone, that situation...that was the most sincere phrase she had ever said to him.

In an ordinary situation Lily would have punched him right in the face for saying that to her but they both felt like they were in an isolated bubble so the redhaired girl just gave him a small chuckle.

-Can you answer me, Lily? I'm I a fool?

-You said so, someone else would have taken the chance and kept the goods.

-Yeah...

-But you're not someone else, you know?

His eyes lit when she said that phrase but before anything else happened, Lily suddently reacted and turned away from him very blushed. She was terribly ashamed! How could she say something like that when he was having such a problem there! She had to be more sympathethic!

-Aniway...-said Lily -I'm terribly sorry for your grandma...and...well...I really don't know what to say. Damn I wish I would be more sympathethic sometimes!

Scorpius raised an eyebrow. Was she serious? Aniway, he didn't say anything about that.

-Aniway, I had enough time to think about everything. I feel better now that they know my feelings even if they don't accept them. We were arguing all day but we did not reach any common ground. My mum did understood me but my dad and grandma didn't. They're really mad at me. When I took my stuff to go to your house dad yelled at me that if I don't reconsider this then i shouldn't bother going back home.

-That's horrible...and what are you going to do?

-Of course, going back home -he said, calmly -They may be very mad at me but I'm their only child and they still love me. Of course they won't accept my lifestyle but I don't need that for now, they will accept it eventually.

-But your grandma... I mean, It would be very sad that your grandma died being mad at you, don't you think?

-She will understand. I'll talk to her when things calm down a little. For now, I'm going to search for a cheap flat in London. I have saved some money so I'll be able to emancipate. I just came here because I wanted you to be the first person to know that I'm moving to London.

-Thanks -she said with a tiny smile in her face -And for everything else you know I'll be here no matter what, you can count on me ok?

-I know that -he said -but I have to admit that this story isn't the only thing I wanted to tell you today. I also came or one more reason.

She raised her eyebrows and looked at him surprised.

-Wha...Are there more bad stories to tell?

-No, fortunately this is a good one, at least to me. And since I have decided to send everything to hell in order to start my new life, I'll do it well.

She seem quite relieved then but also confused.

-Ok, good to hear that. What happened then?

He took strength and decided it was best to get down to business, as he did (more or less) before.

-I want you to live with me in London. Not as friends but as a couple.

The silence could be cutted with a knife. Scorpius got nervous but decided to continue aniway. It was too late to turn back.

-Everything that happened to me made me think about what I wanted for my future and who I really wanted to share it with. I was afraid to answer myself before because you're the only one who makes me feel complete and happy. But I have no fear anymore. Potter and Malfoy war? Fuck it. Past is not my problem and if someone has to say something about how I feel about you then I hope he has de balls to tell me that face to face. The truth is I decided to confess these feelings to you because I realized this is the only way I can reach happiness. I want to know how do you feel about and If this is not mutual then It's ok as well. I really want us to be friends as always. You're the most important person to me in the whole world and no matter what I'm...

He could not continue because Lily kissed him. It was a short and shy kiss although with many and intense feelings confined on it.

-I love you -she said with no hesitation -more than everything. I always did and you toke away my fear as well. I'm sorry I didn't confessed before...but well, you know what they say right? Things happen when they have to so...yes, I do want to live with you as a couple. We'll talk to your family together as well if you want to. I'm not afraid to shout to the world that we're together you know? However your situation is delicated and whatever you need me to do, that's what I'm going to do. I said it before didn't I? I'll always be here for you. It doesn't matter if we are friends or a couple. Those feelings haven't changed at all.

Scorpius then issued the most sincere and happy smile that Lily had ever seen. He fully understood then the reason why she was the person who he felt in love with and couldn't resist smiling from the heart. Although he was confused yesterday, today everything was so clear that he had no doubt that his decision was the most correct one he had ever done. He had any remorse left. He loved his family and they loved him, so they would be able to accept his desition eventually. And when they did, he'd be the happiest person in the whole life.

Because happiness means to live without regrets.

-I love you too, Lily. Thank you -then he kissed her more intensely. They didn't care about anything else but themselves.

They both felt happier than ever at that moment, they were finally a couple! And the most important thing, they could be truly and fully honest to each other for the first time. That is something I always appreciate and love to see. And though this chapter has been finished here, as a narrator, I can not say this is the end because their story has only just begun.

* * *

Hey there, hope you enjoyed it, so see you soon! And don't forget to write a comment and tell me all my mistakes! =P

Hugs!

K.


End file.
